quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Ferrero
|image = Amy Ferrero Profile (Episode 1).png |status = Determinant |death = October 9, 2016 (Determinant)Quantum Break: Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area |cause of death = Assassinated by Gibson (Determinant)This occurs if the "Hardline" option is chosen |relatives = Unnamed motherQuantum Break (TV series): "Monarch Solutions", Unnamed father, Unnamed sister |occupation = Student at Riverport University, Head of Anti-Monarch Protests |affiliation = Riverport University, Anti-Monarch Protests |locations = 114 Lafayette, Riverport, |gender = Female |nationality = American |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |first appearance = Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment |last appearance = Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area (Determinant), Act 4, Part 2: Preparing the Time Machine (Determinant) |actor = Amelia Rose Blaire |model = Amelia Rose Blaire |motion = Amelia Rose Blaire }} Amy Ferrero is a resident of Riverport, and student attending Riverport University.Quantum Break: Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment During the events of October 2016, Amy rallied her fellow students against Monarch Solutions destruction of historical landmarks and brazen purchasing of land out from under the people living in Riverport. When the students of Riverport University and anti-Monarch protesters were apprehended by Monarch SecurityQuantum Break: Act 2, Part 1: Industrial Area, Amy may be rescued by Jack Joyce and choose to help him and Beth Wilder obtain the Countermeasure in order to repair the fracture in time. Biography Early Life Amy Ferrero was born to a well-to-do family. She maintained good grades in her academic career and was able to attend college without applying for student loans on account of financial help from her parents. Amy was a popular girl and well liked among her peers.Amy Ferrero (Narrative Object)Quantum Break: Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero Politically minded, Amy participated in various protests for different causes and presumably signed different petitions whenever she could. Amy dedicated herself to learning about opposing parties, learned how to organize and coordinate with and befriended other protesters. Monarch Protests By the time Monarch announced its plans to destroy the Riverport Library to build research facility akin to that of the Meyer Physics Research Center, Amy organized an Anti-Monarch Protests, discontent with how the corporation was monopolizing the city for its own gain. She set up a protest on October 8th, 2016 in the hopes of spreading awareness and gaining more support against Monarch destroying what was considered a historical landmark.Stop Monarch Problems Poster However, during the gathering, a fraternity crashed the protest and brought alcohol after she made specification that the event was non-alcoholic. Amy and the rest of the anti-Monarch protesters continued on well into the early morning of the next day until they were asked to cease and desist by Monarch or campus security. Events of Quantum Break Act 1 As Amy was packing up the flyers and papers for the protest when she spotted Jack Joyce and attempted to divert him elsewhere on the assumption that he was a member of the fraternity that caused problems for their protest. Jack corrected her, explaining that he just arrived to see a friend. Amy thought the time hour for his meeting was strange, but asked if he was interested in knowing more about the protest against Monarch's decision to tear down the library and their monopoly on the town. Jack spoke briefly with her, listening to her impassioned speech against the corporation. Before he departed, he encouraged her to keep fighting against Monarch. Amy was still present on the campus when the university's time machine malfunctioned. Monarch Security moved in on the campus grounds and apprehended the students and protesters present. Amy was among the students captured when the stutter hit. During Jack and William Joyce's escape from the campus, Jack attempted to his recently acquired abilities too free her from the stutter, but she remained frozen in place.Quantum Break: Act 1, Part 2: Campus Escape William suspected it had to do with her lack of exposure to Chronon energy. When the stutter ended, Amy and the others were taken to the Industrial area near the Riverport shipyard. When Paul Serene and Martin Hatch arrived, Liam Burke had Amy brought forward and identified her as one of the protesting students.Quantum Break: Junction 1: Hardline/PR |-|Hardline= Paul decided that none of the witnesses from the university could be allowed to live and ordered them killed. Amy was pulled off the ground between the two Monarch officers and dragged away, her calls for help ignored as she was taken to be interrogated. |-|PR= Paul decided that the safe route for Monarch was to initialize a PR campaign to keep the city on their side. He ordered Hatch to find a way to keep the witnesses from the university silent about what they saw. As Amy was taken away to the interrogation room, Hatch decided that she would be the face of their campaign that would label Jack Joyce as a terrorist who fooled the protesters into carrying out violent acts. "Monarch Solutions" |-|Hardline= Amy was tortured by Hatch's men, Carlo and Gibson and given a limited amount of time to consider giving up information on everyone she knew. Hatch reiterated that he wanted the names and witnesses of the people who saw what happened on campus grounds, but Amy refused to give him the information, even after she was threatened with death at the hands of Gibson.Quantum Break (TV series): "Monarch Solutions" When Hatch left the interrogation room, Amy was shot twice in the head. Amy's death was later mentioned during the news report covering the destruction of the library and the incident at the university with Monarch security. |-|PR= When she was being interrogated Amy's family had been being watched by one of Hatch's men, Michael. Hatch gave her a limited time to ponder her situation before he declared her time was up. He presented the pictures of her home on 114 Lafayette and her family. When she asked what he wanted, Hatch explained he merely wanted a statement from her. The information gathered by Michael convinced Amy to cooperate with them. Amy reluctantly agreed to help Monarch and Hatched thanked her before departing. A green screen was set up behind and made a pre-recorded statement that framed Jack Joyce as responsible for the destruction of the library and the raid on the campus. Her statement was later broadcast on live television. Act 2 |-|Hardline= Amy was one of many protesters that were killed inside the Ground Zero perimeter. When Jack rescued local taxicab driver, Nick Marsters, he found her body inside a body bag. During his interview with Clarice Ogawa, he lamented over the fact that his last words to her were to "keep fighting" and appeared to wonder if his words impacted her actions, but Clarice was not interested in talking about Amy. |-|PR= Act 4 |-|Hardline= Since Amy's death, the movement against Monarch grew more intense. After Jack and Beth escape Gull Island with Sofia Amaral, they are separated and Jack is forced to go through the city to escape Monarch Security. When he reaches the Port Donelly Bridge, the protesters have swarmed the bridge being blockaded and searched for signs of Jack. When Jack reaches the bottom the bridge, he overhears one of the protesters demanding to know the circumstances of Amy Ferrero. When he notices Jack and warns him not to approach the bridge, it sets off a chain of events that trigger an accident and the death of several protesters. |-|PR= Characteristics Personality Amy is a young woman preoccupied with championing causes. For everything, she has supported, she could not be accused of never caring about anything. A smart, young, and energetic young woman, her zeal for justice has not been trampled by bitter experience and jaded indifference. Her optimism has some view her as naive, but Amy is not ashamed of wanting to believe that the world can be a better, and that she could play a part in improving its circumstance. Amy held an inherent mistrust of Monarch Solutions, familiar with the way huge corporations play nice in public and carry out underhanded methods behind closed doors. She believed Monarch was destroying Riverport and modeling after every other city that reflected the 21st century designs. She was equally distressed with way they used copious amounts of money to get their way, unconcerned with the consequences of the people affected by their decisions. Her dislike of Monarch is seemingly justified by their strong-arm techniques in the "PR" scenario, when they threaten to murder her family and force her to betray her friends, all to frame Jack Joyce for a crime he didn’t commit. While Unprepared for that level of terrorism, Amy is able to adapt her new circumstances and use her convictions to help Joyce and Beth Wilder. She is not the type to sit down and give up. Motivated by the threats against her family, Amy was prepared to make sure Monarch wouldn't get away with it and expose them to the world for what they truly were. Gallery Trivia *Amy Ferrero is a player determinant character that only appears in the second and fourth acts if the "PR" Junction is chosen. *Like Beth Wilder, Amy only appears in the first episode of the television series. *According to writer Mikko Rautalahti, Amy sees anyone who is isn't student or her age as "like 30" or older.Mikko Rautalahti @MikkiRMD: How old are Jack, Paul and William Notes References Category:Characters Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Determinant Characters Category:Riverport Civilians